Lucy who?
by Analadybug
Summary: On one of Rossi's first cases as a member of the BAU he meets a young girl, Lucy. He helps nurture her and guide her. She is finally adopted by Aaron Hotchner and his wife, Hailey. Now she's back home visiting from college but something followed her home. Will the BAU be able to solve this case before she gets hurt or worse?


Red, white, and blue lights illuminated the blood that was splattered on the walls as if it were paint on a canvas. Covered in a combination of her's and her parent's blood, empty ice-blue eyes peered from a pale, bruised face. She sat in the corner gagged and bound to a kitchen chair. The sound of sirens pierced the loud silence of the night.

Pounding on the door lead way to a rush of bodies in black bursting through the front door of the tiny home. The group then started searching all the surfaces in the house. Finally seeing the girl in the corner, one of the men called out to someone outside. Nobody approached the girl in fear of traumatizing her more. Fear and terror radiated off of the six year old, blood covering her long hazel tresses, bruises and cuts covered her pale face and body. She was shaking and looked a little underweight.

With terror filled eyes she watched a handsome young man in his mid-twenties enter the room, as the mass of kelvar covered bodies spread throughout the home looking for the culprit of this horrific site. The man radiated intelligence and confidence in his sharp button down and slacks. Behind him another man dressed just as sharply as the first, radiated caution and apprehension. They both headed in the girl's direction.

The first man approached her cautiously as to not scare her. He removed the gag and removed her bindings in silence. Her mind empty of everything but the scene of her parents horrific death. The first man spoke but she could not understand, everything sounded watery and muddled. He spoke slower the second time,

"Hello sweetie, my name is Dave and this is my partner Gideon. What happened to you?"

"Mmmmyyyy mommy was cooking dinner annnddd a meeaaann man walked in and held a knife to her throat. He told mmmmy daddy if he didn't do what he said he would kill mmmmy mommy then me. He made us sit at the table and then tied us up. He then started shouting about how bad my mommy and daddy were. He grabbed my mommy and stabbed her then he shot my dad, before he could kill me then he heard the sirens and ran." I manged to whimper out, my eyes watering thinking about my mommy and daddy. He picked me up very carefully and cradled me in his arms. He carried me outside towards the ambulance in silence, his partner walking beside us silently. He softly lowered me onto the gurney. He turned to walk back to the crime scene, and I quickly grabbed his hand.

I pleaded in a hoarse voice, "Please don't leave me alone."

"Please," I whimpered tears silently falling from my eyes, "I don't have anybody left."

He turned to his partner and they spoke in hushed voices, not to be overheard. His partner headed back to the house. He then turned back to me and nodded his head. The paramedic went to work, cleaning and patching up my bleeding cuts.

"She looks fine, just some shallow cuts on her face and arms, maybe a little underweight depending on her age, and a dehydrated but physically she should be fine in a few days." The medic states as she starts to sterilize my arm to put in an I.V. to re-hydrate me.

The man looked me over examining my cuts and bruises, finally asking,

"What's your name?"

"My name's Lucy. I'm six." I whispered quietly, my head bowed looking at my hands.

"Thank you for staying with me Dave." I replied, finally looking at his face.

Dave and the medic quietly chat on the way to the hospital. I laid down and closed my eyes, falling asleep fairly quickly due to exhaustion. Then all of the sudden I wasn't in the ambulance, I was back at my house still gagged and tied to the chair. I watch as the scary man stab my mommy and watched him shoot my daddy. Their last words stilled echoed in my head, "We love baby, never forgot that."

I woke up startled, sweat pouring down my face, my breathing in a frenzy. Dave was holding my hand and wiping my sweat from my forehead. I looked around the unfamiliar room whimpering. I looked back at Dave and I could see the pain and sympathy as if he knew exactly what I had just dreamed. I jumped into his arms, bawling my eyes out. He whispered, comforting words and held me until I fell asleep.

I woke up a couple hours later, my stomach growling due to having not eaten the last 12 hours. I looked to my right and Dave was snoring softly.

"Dave," I whispered into to quiet hospital room, "Dave please wake up."

"Shhhh, just five more minutes." He whined, sleepily blinking his eyes open. "Oh, Lucy it's just you, what do you need?"

"I'm hungry, I haven't eaten all night." My stomach growling to emphasizing my statement. _  
_

"Oh okay, I'll call in the nurse with your food. I didn't want to wake you earlier, you needed some rest." He stated, pushing the button on the side of my hospital bed.

A woman with dark hair and blue eyes entered the room carrying a food tray.

"Here ya go, sweetie. I brought you some chicken fingers and a little rice." She places the food tray on my lap and promptly leaves the room.

"Lucy honey, we couldn't find anyone to take care of you so, unfortunately you'll be placed in the foster care system." He sighed tiredly, running his fingers through his hair.

"What's gonna happen to me?" I asked scared of his answer.

"For now you'll stay with me but, when they find a family for you, you will go with them. I promise to make sure they're nice people before you go with them." He replied grabbing my hand and squeezing it.

"Okay, I trust you Dave." I smile softly and wrap my arms around Dave, just hoping for this nightmare to end.

 _From that day on, Dave helped me face the world and the repercussions that came with having watched my parents death. Dave helped me find a good family as well. Aaron Hotchner and his wife Hailey, wanted to adopt after having to have an emergency hysterectomy to keep her from bleeding out after giving birth to their first child. Aaron also was in the FBI academy to become a BAU agent alongside Dave and Gideon. Actually, that's how Aaron and Dave met in the first place. Aaron was talking to Dave after a seminar at the Academy and they just hit it off from there. Within months I was officially and permanently placed with the Hotchners. It took me a few months to become comfortable around them, but now they are my family. They support my dream to become a forensic pathologist and have encouraged me to do my best at everything. My name is Lucille Rose Grayson-Hotchner, I'm 26 years old and this is my story.  
_

* * *

 **A.N**

 **Hi everyone, I hoped you liked the prologue. This is my first time back in a long time. I was just kinda writing and messing around and this happened. I hope you like it, please send me any ideas or comments so I can better improve my writing. I have school so I don't know how often I'll update but, I'll try to update as soon as possible. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
